User blog:Sonic879/Frogadier55's Version
This is Frogadier55's version of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island that is released on Google Drive on October 3, 2017. Plot The movie opens with Mystery, Inc. being pursued by a moat monster. After an accident with Scooby-Doo, he is caught and revealed to be a counterfeiter. This is actually an old case of the now-dissolved Mystery, Inc. being told on a talk show program by Daphne Blake, who now, along with Fred Jones, is running a successful TV series (Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake). Velma Dinkley has gone on and become the proprietor of a mystery bookstore, and Scooby and his owner Shaggy Rogers bounce from job to job, including working in customs at an airport, from which they are fired after eating all the confiscated imported foods. Since their mysteries have all involved mere crooks in monster costumes, Fred decides that Daphne's show should be about tracking down real ghosts, so he gets the gang back together for a trip to Louisiana and the gang reunites with Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, and meets Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, The Human Mane 5, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, like a nerdy guy in a lobster-man suit haunting a shellfish cannery, an old man disguised as a bat monster in a graveyard, a holographic ghost and the zombie captain of a riverboat casino that turns out to be a woman, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. There they are invited by a young woman named Lena to visit Moonscar Island, the home of her employer, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical (except for the scared/convinced Shaggy and Scooby), they decide to go with Lena, on whom Fred has taken a fancy (to Daphne's disapproval). On the way, Velma informs the gang that Moonscar Island has had many unexplained disappearances over the years. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer, Simone Lenoir, a beautiful French-American; Jacques, the island's ferryman; and Beau, Simone's gardener, to whom Daphne takes a fancy (to Fred's disapproval). They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, a grungy-ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The first act is like a standard Scooby-Doo cartoon, with the gang investigating and working to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Scooby, Shaggy, Sci-Twi, Human Fluttershy, Sir Loungelot, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, and Alex are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole. While trying to climb out, they pull down some of the wall, revealing a skeletal arm. A mysterious green fog envelopes the skeleton, causing it to transform into the grisly zombie of Morgan Moonscar himself. While running away, Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Sci-Twi, Human Fluttershy, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, Clover and Alex run into a suspicious Beau and bring everyone back to the hole, which is now, however, empty. Simone, invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Later that night, Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Alex, Tino and Sunset Shimmer eat in the Mystery Machine, so Scooby wouldn't chase Simone's cats. However, the spicy food burns their mouths and both of them rush to the lake for water. The green fog reappears and sinks into the nearby ground, causing an army of voodoo zombies to emerge from the lake. Scooby, Shaggy, Alex, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Sir Loungelot attempt to drive their way out, but due to Shaggy's bad driving, the Mystery Machine gets stuck in a muddy bank, forcing him, Scooby, Alex, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Sir Loungelot to flee on foot. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lor, Carver, Tish, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, Sci-Twi, The Human Mane 5, Spike the Dog, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, Sir Burnevere, Sir Hotbreath, Cinder and Clinker, The Wandering Minstrel, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sam, Clover and Britney go to look for them, but bump into Beau, so they split up. Fred, Daphne, Carver, Sam, Britney, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, King Allfire, Squire Flicker, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Alex. They argue about each other's supposed love interest and come across Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Alex; they also capture a zombie. Fred thinks the zombie is another fake, but it turns out to be all too real, and when the other zombies begin to swarm them, Scooby, Shaggy, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Alex, Fred, Daphne, Sam, Britney, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, King Allfire, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Carver separate in panic. Fred trips on a stone, and his camera (which he used to record their investigation) sinks into quicksand, leaving them without proof. Fred, Daphne, Carver, Sam, Britney, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, King Allfire, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack reunite with Velma, Beau, Lor, Tish, Queen Griddle, Sir Burnevere, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Clover (Velma is now suspicious of Beau because "he is never nearby when something strange happens" and she decides to stick by him). Elsewhere, Scooby, Shaggy, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot and Alex discover wax dolls that look like Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing his friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lor, Carver, Tish, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike, Clover, Sam, Britney and the dragons return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena in the passage, who tells them that the zombies kidnapped Simone and dragged her away. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Lor, Carver, Tish, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike, Clover, Sam, Britney, the dragons, Lena and Beau proceed down the passage and find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels (meaning she wasn't "dragged") and interrogates Lena about the story. Indeed, Simone appears along with Jafar, Megan & Foop, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. They then reveal themselves to be evil werecats. Simone reveals that in 1798, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. One night, during the harvest moon, while the settlers were celebrating their successful harvest, Morgan Moonscar and his pirates chased the settlers, except for Lena and Simone, into the bayou, where they were eaten by alligators and crocodiles. The vengeful Lena and Simone begged their cat god to curse the pirates. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become werecats permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. Over the years, Lena lured more people to the island, and they also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims (by this time, Jacques has already transformed into his werecat form and chases Scooby, Shaggy, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot and Alex). The zombies — including Morgan Moonscar — were the victims they have murdered over the centuries, who reanimate every harvest moon to warn away visitors, and that they were merely trying to warn the gang to leave to prevent them from suffering the same fate they did. Scooby, Shaggy, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Alex, Squire Flicker and Sir Loungelot accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony, and distracting the werecats. Jafar summons an army of Pokemon capable of mega evolution. (Manectric, Beedrill, Tyranitar, Swampert, Salamence, Camerupt, Pidgeot, Sharpedo, Houndoom, Banette, Glalie, Alakazam, Aggron, Steelix, Pinsir, Heracross and Shiny Gengar) next Jafar, Megan and Foop uses "Mega Wave" forcing an army of Pokemon to mega evolve very painfully. Velma is quickly able to untie herself and create voodoo dolls of Lena and Simone to interrupt their power. When they are finally cornered, the werecats' curse expires, causing their bodies to age hundreds of years and disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Clover kicks Jafar and drops his staff smashing it to pieces, thus turning all the mega-evolved Pokemon back to normal and freeing them from Jafar's control and escaped from Moonscar Island, Turning Jafar into a ghost and Sank into the nothingness, Squire Flicker Fires Megan and Clover Tackles Foop, causing him to fall into the playpen portal to oblivion. Afterward, Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island (to Velma's fascination); Fred and Daphne become a couple again, and Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to civilization. In a post-credits scene, Scooby feeds the cats milk. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (Human Version), Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Jafar, Megan (Lego Friends) and Foop will be guest star in Frogadier55's version. *Jafar, Megan (Lego Friends) and Foop will work for Simon Lenior and Lena in Frogadier55's version. Links *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Lx2yOiKJsNZ0g7Si_AaiS3X3v2gN_eLz/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lT3R1Z0FnQTNCSnc/view *Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lRDNsNzYyNnFVZXM/view *Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2leEVPUFplREI4WGc/view *Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lbnI2WlYzelg4WGs/view *Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lZ2Q2R0VvV2pHQnM/view *Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lQzZwc2FwSmp3TzQ/view *Part 8: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2ldTJjX3R3bkZrYlk/view *Part 9: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lSmFoT19nWWk1QlU/view *Part 10: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1--G97KKQtvPWz4yDuDVp55x1h4sgikRa/view Category:Blog posts Category:Frogadier55